


撩

by Uranusjy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 小郭偷亲。
Relationships: 小荀郭, 攸嘉, 荀攸/郭嘉
Kudos: 3





	撩

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015.12.24

郭嘉醒来的时候脑子还有点晕，紧随其后的就是喉中火辣辣的疼。坐起来，缓了会儿才迷迷瞪瞪地爬起来找水喝。

下邳胜后一班人马凯旋回许都。昨夜庆功宴散，在军中久日不沾酒，他此番犹觉不够尽兴。四下一望，嘿，荀军师还没走啊。于是他堂而皇之地提着坛子直接去找荀攸拼酒，美其名曰总结战后经验。结果荀攸却出乎意料的豪爽，一拼就拼到大半夜，最后怎么睡的来着……他拍拍脑袋，似乎有点断片。

抬头定睛一看，哎，似乎是公达府上？而他竟然伏在案上还未醒。

依稀想起来昨夜是怎么把酒言欢的了。

郭嘉原本就健谈，无论是天下大势还是什么裨官野史，天南海北的，他都能信手拈来。荀攸在曹营里一直是沉默寡言，即便发言也是端着一副扑克脸，然而听着郭嘉乱侃一气，酒过三巡，也忍不住打开了话匣子。

荀攸从不说废话，向来惜字如金，精炼直接。他在郭嘉的变着花样的套话下，心里微微一哂，简单讲了些年轻气盛的事情，例如广陵的童年，辨识凶犯，包括当年刺董，然后事败而下狱。无论是多么惊险的事情，他都说得风淡云轻，眉毛都不挑一挑，仿佛叙述他人故事。郭嘉盯着荀攸不断开合的唇，大部分事情他虽然早已有所耳闻，却仍忍不住想问之后如何。荀攸拈着杯沿儿，忽然轻飘飘地瞟了他一眼。荀家人的眼神儿都澄澈剔透，直窥人心，可要命的是他还夹杂了两分不明就里的笑意。郭嘉喉咙一紧，倏然感觉自己已经被眼前这人毫不客气地连衣服带皮扒得一干二净了。

“然后，”荀攸若无其事地收回眼神，“董卓先死，攸自然便无事咯。”

郭嘉只顾胡乱点头，反正这些事儿他早就知道。他听的不是故事，他单纯就是想听荀攸那一开口的深沉勾人。“公达兄真是通达之人，嘉甚是倾慕啊。”他咂咂嘴，语调里含了沉沉酒气。正欲再灌一杯酒时，荀攸却握住了他袖口下露出的一节手腕。

“奉孝你饮酒，一向都是那么急么？”他难得一笑，晃了晃自己杯中的残酒，“攸尚未饮完这一杯，你却连着三四杯都下了肚。难不成是怕攸抢了你的酒去？”

荀攸手上的温度和其惯常的冷脸截然相反，郭嘉一动都没动，简直生怕这人把手松开了。他觉得荀攸这时候特别顺眼，特别有意思，特别招人喜欢——其实他还没意识到自己确实一时高兴喝了太多，而眼前脸不红心不跳的人是个千杯不醉的主儿，现下饶有兴致又沉稳如初。

郭嘉报以一种极其暴露的眼神盯着荀攸的脸，胡须，衣领下的颈子……说不出这是什么感觉，总之酒喝得他口舌发干，脑子发晕，心里发虚。需求特别迫切，然而迫切又畏惧。

“你醉了。”

荀攸径直捞走他手中的酒杯放在桌角，动作行云流水一气呵成，坦然无比。

郭嘉坐起来套上鞋，揉了揉发涨的额角，也没收拾一下乱七八糟的衣衫，走过去摇了摇荀攸，似乎没摇醒，于是也就不再去动他。把桌子上那一杯不知道哪儿来的水一口气都喝完，才缓和了点儿快冒烟的喉咙。

做完这些事他望了望窗外，啧，确实是天色尚早，还未到拂晓之时。他重新坐回案桌对面，发了会儿呆，又把视线放到荀攸身上。昨天的事儿没办成，今天无论如何也要补偿回来，不办不姓郭。他心安理得地凑过去，荀攸安静的睡颜落在他眼里。鬓发一丝不苟，两眼自然闭合，睫毛笼下一片阴影。

太可亲可爱了。他想去亲吻一下。

郭嘉办事一向干脆利落，他直接俯下身去，却在接近嘴唇时忽然心如擂鼓，呼吸紊乱，似乎在做一件不太见的了光的事情。僵住半晌后，他在心里骂了两句，还是默默认了怂，转而把吻落在嘴角。

荀攸睫毛微颤，猛地睁开眼。

那一瞬间眸里深不见底，又在瞬间泛出一点玩味的笑意。

郭嘉被这一睁眼吓了一跳，却见荀攸既不躲，也不近，便装作没看见，壮起了胆子去吻他的嘴唇。郭嘉不敢抬眼去看他，荀攸似乎是一副默许的样子。于是郭嘉开始深入这个吻，试图去讨好这个装睡的人。荀攸的嘴唇有点凉，又有点干涩，郭嘉忍不住探出舌尖刮扫他的唇面。荀攸终于也忍不住了，直起身来扳住了他的肩膀。

“你倒是胆子大。”

荀攸憋着火——趴了一晚上并不是件什么好受的事情，他现在还有些腰酸背痛。

虽然说，睁眼就有个有趣的事儿。


End file.
